Cosmetic compositions are generally defined as compositions suitable for application to the human body. Cosmetic compositions such as creams and lotions are used to moisturize the skin and keep it in a smooth supple condition. Pigmented cosmetic compositions such as makeup, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow, are used to color the skin and lips. Since color is one of the most important reasons for wearing cosmetics, color containing cosmetics must be very carefully formulated to provide maximum wear and effect:
One of the long standing problems with makeups such as face makeup, lipstick, mascara, and the like, is the tendency of the cosmetic to blot or transfer from the skin or lashes onto other surfaces such as glassware, silverware, or clothing. This not only creates soiling, but forces the cosmetic user to reapply cosmetic at fairly short intervals.
Cosmetic compositions with improved transfer resistance are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937. However, these transfer resistant cosmetic compositions have a very matte texture on the skin and lips.
Marketing studies indicate that approximately three out of every five women prefer lipsticks which are glossy because they provide a dewy look which is associated with youthfulness and good health. However, the traditional lipstick formulas provide very matte finishes, as do the transfer resistant lipsticks which are currently so popular. If ingredients which provide enhanced gloss are added to transfer resistant cosmetics in attempt to improve gloss, the transfer resistance tends to be compromised. Accordingly, there is a great desire to achieve cosmetic compositions with excellent adhesion to the skin, or superior transfer resistance, and at the same time provide high gloss.
The object of this invention is to formulate a cosmetic compositions, particularly a lipstick, with long lasting adherence to skin and which also has gloss and shine.
Another object of the invention is to formulate a high gloss high shine cosmetic which yields a film which does not readily transfer to clothing or utensils.
Another object of the invention is to formulate a cosmetic which yields a film which exhibits reduced permeability to oil and water.
Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages and ratios expressed herein are by weight.